


Poker Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Poker Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas doesn't know how to play poker, so Dean teaches him.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNoWriMo.

Dean had a poker night every other Friday night. All his buddies came faithfully and they always had a good time... Well, everyone but Cas. Cas always declined. 

Dean loved poker and he really didn’t understand why Cas wouldn’t come. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do on his Friday nights. Dean knew Cas always stayed home.

Dean invited him every time, and Cas just kept saying no.

Finally, he wanted to know the reason why Cas always said no to his poker night.

“Cas, why do you always say no? And I want the real reason this time.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know how to play poker, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Is that all? I’ll teach you. Come on, get a deck of cards.”

Cas picked up the game fairly quickly, and agreed to come to the next poker night.

Dean was putting out snacks when the doorbell rang. Just about everyone was there already.

“Must be Cas.” He went to the door and opened it, and his mouth dropped open.

Cas was wearing a knitted cap that looked like a sock monkey and had a big unlit cigar in his mouth.

Dean had to ask. “Cas. what’s with the cap?”   
Cas said, “It’s my lucky hat, Dean.” Cas answered as if Dean was nuts to even ask.

Dean let the issue of the cigar go.

Cas knew everyone there, and exchanged pleasantries with them, either ignoring or oblivious to the snickers about his choice of headgear.

Chips were bought and cards dealt. Cas needed a little help from Dean figuring out how much to bet in the beginning, but he soon got the hang of it.

When they took a break to eat some of the nachos Dean had made, Cas was way ahead. Garth was laughing about Cas’ lucky monkey hat, but Benny and Mick were grumbling about beginner’s luck and Bobby was just sitting back and drinking.

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Isn’t that cigar you got in your mouth starting to get kind of nasty?”

Cas just grinned around the huge stogie. “No, it’s not.” He piled up his mound of chips in an orderly way.

Dean stared at Cas’ lips wrapped around the cigar and licked his own lips.

The night went on, and Cas continued to win. Dean began to think that Cas may be counting cards but he really couldn’t tell.

Finally everyone was done. Garth had gone all in a while ago, and was out of chips. Benny was so low he couldn’t even play the next hand. Mick was just fed up and folded and Bobby was drunk and just talking about the old days when he played poker with Tori Spelling, which no one believed ever happened.

The game came to an end. Garth said he would drive Bobby home, and everyone else left but Cas.

Dean was cleaning up, and Cas offered to help. He still was chewing on the unlit cigar, but spit it out into the trash. 

“Ugh. It really did get nasty. I don’t understand what the appeal is, really.”

Dean chuckled. “Go rinse your mouth out, baby.” Cas went to use some of Dean’s mouthwash.

When he got back, Dean was leaning up against a counter.

Cas walked up to him and pulled him in for a long kiss.

“I had a good time tonight, baby.”

Dean laughed. “Well, yeah, you cleaned us all out.”

Cas smirked. “Well, you wanted me to come.”

“Well, I didn’t know you’d show up in a monkey cap.”

Cas looked hurt. “Hey! This is my lucky hat and it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, it sure did. Wear it every poker night if it makes you happy.”

Cas kissed Dean again. “ _ You _ make me happy.”

“Then move in with me.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You… you want to live together?”

Dean laughed happily. “Yeah, I do. I think we’re ready. So, you gonna move in?”

Cas grinned. “Yes, hell yes I am!”

Six months later they were married, and no one would play poker with Cas anymore.

 


End file.
